vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dark Woods Circus Series
thumb|280pxThe Dark Woods Circus Series (暗い森のサーカス, Kurai Mori no Circus) jest to seria składająca się z pięciu piosenek, plus jednej dodatkowej nawiązującej do niej. Skomponował ją Machigerita-P. Piosenki głównie śpiewane są przez Hatsune Miku, jednak w Dark Woods Circus gościnnie występują także Kagamine Rin i Len oraz Kaito. Seria ta doczekała się powieści na jej podstawie, która została wydana 27 lipca 2012 roku. Ogólnie o serii Piosenki opowiadają o niepoczytalności Miku, która została zesłana do azylu, gdzie ona i inni tam zesłani, zostają zdeformowani i wysłani do cyrku. Ich zadaniem jest zabawianie gości swoim wyglądem. Plotki i przypuszczenia Gdzieś około początku roku 2011, istniał koreański blog, w którym był umieszczony artykuł (obecnie już nie istnieje), który spekulował, że seria ta jest oparta na faktach autentycznych, gdzie w erze Meiji istniały cyrki, do których porywano dzieci, amputowano im kończyny, gwałcono i zmuszano, by udawały szczęście i wystawiano je na pokaz. By je obejrzeć, trzeba było zajrzeć do małego otworu w namiocie, tak jak pokazano to w PV do piosenki Dark Wood Circus. Jeśli dzieci źle się zachowywały, oblewano im twarz kwasem, który był symbolizowany przez kwiaty w piosence. Poszczególne utwory thumb|338px鋼ノ女王、檻ノ姫 / Steel Cage Princess (Haganeno Jooh, Orino Hime) Pierwsza piosenka tej serii. Dosłowne tłumaczenie tytułu brzmi „Stalowa królowa, uwięziona księżniczka”. Piosenka opowiada o Miku, która przetrzymywana jest w niewoli w „klatce” przez „królową” w „zamku”. Okazuje się jednak, że Miku tak naprawdę oszalała, a jej szaleństwo zamyka jej poczytalność w „klatce”. 暗い森のサーカス / Dark Woods Circus (Kurai Mori no Saakasu) Druga I najbardziej znana część tej serii. W tej piosence Miku oraz inni są teraz zdeformowani i należą do grupy cyrkowej, gdzie są wyśmiewani przez gości. Miku od teraz nosi miano „Zdeformowanej Divy”, Rin i Len dzielą wspólnie jedno ciało, natomiast Kaito jest „Kimś kto zjada z zimną krwią” (nazwa sugeruje kanibalizm). Wszycy jego członkowie nienawidzą tego cyrku, tylko Rin udaje, że jej się podoba, natomiast Miku i Len otwarcie wyrażają swoją nienawiść. thumb|364px 青い氷の城 / Blue Ice Castle Trzecia piosenka tej serii. W niej dowiadujemy się, że Miku została poślubiona i zabrana z cyrku. Na wolności postanawia popełnić samobójstwo poprzez obcięcie swoich nóg i rąk, które są później reprezentowane przez niebieski lód na jej ramionach. thumb|358px赤い沼の底 / Red Swamp Bottom Czwarty utwór tej serii. Po samobójstwie Miku trafia do piekła, które znane też jest jako “Czerwone Bagno”. Twierdzi, że bardzo cierpi, jej skóra się spopieliła na kurz, jej oczy roztopiły się nie do poznania, a jej wnętrzności przeciągają się po podłodze. Twierdzi także, że nie chce słuchać ludzi, którzy błagają Boga, by zachował ich przy życiu, mówiąc, że na to zasłużyli za swoje egoistyczne pragnienia. thumb|336px番人と鎌 動画 / Guard and Scythe Ostatnia piosenka z tej serii. Miku staje się Ponurym Żniwiarzem, aby odpokutować za swoje grzechy (samobójstwo) i nosi przy sobie kosę. W pewnym momencie musi sądzić swojego męża i ze łzami w oczach, ścina mu głowę. Powiązane piosenki thumb|286px博識であるが故、狂気 / Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness. Ta historia dzieje się między częścią pierwszą, a drugą. W PV pokazane jest jak Miku zostaje zesłana do sanatorium (azylu), gdzie ludzie zostają zdeformowani. Machigerita-P później napisał na swoim blogu, że choć samo PV nawiązuje do serii, piosenka nie należy do niej. Adaptacja powieści thumb|left|260pxAdaptacja powieści została wydana 27 lipca 2012. Została ona udostępniona do kupienia na Amazonie i Tsutaya za 1260 jenów. Został też dla niej wykonany trailer do obejrzenia tutaj. Lista rozdziałów *Chapter 1: The Beginning *Chapter 2: The Wonderous Diva *Chapter 3: The Slug and Bigazoo *Chapter 4: Moonlight and Darkness *Chapter 5: Coffin of Sweet Death *Chapter 6: The Two Headed Twins *Chapter 7: The Prince of The Dark Tower *Chapter 8: The Ringleader Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Serie